His Words
by pandipan
Summary: After years of marrige England catches France talking with a woman a little too friendly,how will England deal with it, and what will he do?Rated for violence, some language,and yaoi


**~ I don't know why but I decided to write a sad story, it's a FRUK/FACE family type thing, keep in mind I've never really read a FRUK fan fiction before that had to fully do with FRUK. I almost cried typing this, Hope I did good, comments and Reviews are loved!~**

**His Dying words:**

'_BANG'_

The shot was fired before he could defend himself, before I could listen to his pleading words. It was a hit, a hit in the stomach.

'_BANG'_

I fired another shot. My eyes were filled with angry tears that blurred my aim for his heart; instead it hit him in the arm.

"P-p-please, just l-let me e-explain," his voice pleas again in a desperate, fading voice.

He tries crawling to me, with his only good arm clutching the one I shot.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CHEATING WHORE!" I screamed not caring if I woke our children up.

I raised the gun to shoot the final shot, my eyes still filled with tears that stung like hell.

"S-stop! Wait, l-let me explain," he screams as best he can with his dying voice," Please, Mon amour."

His voice, I don't know how, but it snapped me back to reality, but it was too late to realize that now, my love was going to die because of me! I stared at my gun then back to the floor where Francis was kneeling in front of me with love and a look for forgiveness in his eyes. I dropped the gun and fell to my knees face to face with Francis.

"I-I-I-I," I stutter, dropping my head to hands and crying.

Francis grabs my chin and looks at me with his deep blue eyes that could rival the ocean, "F-forgive me," he says in a whisper.

I cried and gathered him in my arms, kissing his face and crying praying that God would save him somehow.

'_I shot him and he forgave me?' is what I was thinking to myself while I was holding him._

"P-papa? M-mom?" a small voice called across the room, the voice belonging to our son Matthew who was holding his polar bear teddy and in his PJ's.

I couldn't bear to see him; he looked more like his father than anyone else I knew.

"P-please Mattie, g-go to bed," I chocked out, trying not to cry in front of our son.

"B-but m-mom, p-papa is hurt," Matthew responds his eyes starting to tear.

"Polar Bear, here, I want, to say, bye," Francis laborly, asked our son.

Matthew came over, not caring if he got blood on his new PJ's, he just saw his father in pain and he wanted to help. I burst out in tears not able to hold back any longer, I've left our sons without a father and mother, I would go to jail and I'd never see my sweeties again.

"P-papa, please get up." Matthew pleas, he then takes Francis's hand and holds it to his check.

"Sorry, take care of mama and your brother, now go to bed, please," Francis smiles and asks his voice fading fast.

Matthew nods and let go of his hand. He kisses his father's forehead and stands to leave.

"Tell God I said Hi papa," Matthew says before leaving us. I could hear him crying all the way up the stairs.

"Darling, don't cry, take this, I love you," Francis says handing he a letter, and he's gone, dead, the only one I've ever loved is dead. I couldn't stop crying for days. I don't remember eating. The police did come, and they took my sons away to my parent's home, but I still cried. I never opened the letter not once.

_Two weeks later_

I'm just begging to understand what happened, but I had to go on trial. I was accused of First degree murder and was convicted not guilty by reason of insanity. I know I should be glad about that, but I wasn't, I still wasn't allowed to see my sons until I was mentally stable again.

I finally got the courage to read the letter Francis gave me today, and this is what I read:

_Iggy, if you are reading this please listen. I wasn't cheating on you with that girl you saw me talking to yesterday. I did some research to find the girl we gave up for adoption a year ago, and I found her, that was her new mother but she was with her. Her name is Michelle and she is beautiful. She has gotten really tan because she lives in Seychelles now, she is a happy baby and her mother said we could visit anytime we wanted. Please Iggy if you don't want to see her you don't have to but let our sons, they have a right to know who their sister is._

_ ~Forgive me Mon Amour I will always love you,_

_ Francis_

I was speechless, the only reason we gave her up was because we didn't have enough money or space to keep her. I really wanted to keep her, I really did. I cried again, because if that little girl found out I'm the one that killed her father, she would want nothing to do with me so that meant I would never see her. Never know how my life could be different with her in it. I cried on that couch till I could cry no more. After I could cry no more I knew what had to be done: if I wanted my life to work out I had to take my own. I took a piece of paper and wrote a note, saying:

_Mattie and Alfred, my life I can continue no longer with your father not in it. I'm sorry boys; I leave everything in the house to you and your sister in Seychelles, Michelle. See your father's note that is attached with this one. Good bye my loves._

_ ~Iggy_

I then made my way to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. I took the bottle and swallowed all the pills in my mouth.

'_Not quick enough,' I thought to myself._

I ran around the house in my drugged state until I found a gun. I brought the gun to my neck and pulled the trigger.

'BANG'

I was dead, and was free from the earth, I was with my Francis.

The End~

**~Thanks for reading! Oh a couple notes: Mon amour means my love, I had to use Google translate.**

**This wasn't expose to be 2p btw, but it sort of kind of turned out that way.**

**Ok I think those were all the notes I needed to point out, Thanks for reading, comments and reviews **

**are welcomed!~**


End file.
